Fireworks
by Ron is the cute one
Summary: Ron and Hermione fluff one shot. Just about when Ron finally get the nerve to ask Hermione out after getting lost in the Weasley's garden. Snogging, a flying car, and lots of fluffy fluffiness of fluff! Please R and R.


a\n: Hey y'all! Here I am with another one-shot! I might make another chapter buit I'm going to have to get a review that says so! This is rated T for language and lots of 'snogging'. Read on for fluff and remember to Keep calm and love Ron and Rupert Grint. AKA the cutest Gingers EVER! This story is set in the summer of sixth year (Order of the Phenix) In Ron's point of view. Hope this makes you laugh and smile.

FIRE-WORKS

By: Ron_is_the_cute_one

Please tell me what you think! :-D

"Oh RON! I love you so much babe!" Hermione moaned as she and Ron snogged beneath a tree outside the burrow. The sun was setting very romantically, and she was dressed in a flowing old fashioned dress, he was whereing a lose, half un-buttoned, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of brown pants. His hair was long, as was hers. And he had a six pack. And they were flowers all around them. "I love you more than anything," Ron said "Will you marry me, under the stars tonight?" Ron asked romantically. "Oh, Ronald, YES!" Hermione leaped on top of him and then….he opened his eyes.

"Ronnie?" He heard in Fred's voice.

"Ronnie?" He heard in George's voice.

I opened my eyes, to see a orange ceiling….and two pairs of blue eyes.

"AHHHH! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID IT GO!?" I yelled. I knew it had been real! It had been true! I was romantic! It was….the movie I watched last night with Ginny and Fred and George.

I groaned. I usually talk in my sleep. Say the things I dream of my saying, and sometimes, I song my pillow when I am dreaming of Hermione.

"Where did what go Ronnie?" Fred and George asked together.

"My, uh, Krum poster that was on the ceiling." I stumbled, sitting up on my bed to face them proper.

"Right. Sure you were. And were you asking Krum to, what was it, 'Marry you under the stars'?" Once of them asked. "And do you 'love him more than anything'?" The other asked.

"And are you planning on snogging Victor Krum? Because you were trying to shove that pillow down your mouth moaning." They both said. I ignored them. I felt like I to do something special today. Like something awesome was happening…"HERMIONE!" I yelled. She was doing over today!

"Hermione?!" The twins laughed at my out-burst. "Shut-up and go away you bloody lazy creepy shits!" I yelled at them. They left, laughing at me. I, meanwhile, went into the bathroom in my room. I took a quick shower, but by the time I got out, It was 12:00….Hermione was supposed to arrive at 11:55. 'CRAP!' I thought frantically as I quickly put my boxers and pants on. I was looking for a shirt to where when I heard a snicker at the door. I thought it was Fred and George, laughing at me about my dream about Hermione, so I yelled "Go away you bloody shi-" I was cut off, by seeing the girl of my dreams, in my door way, laughing.

"Ronald," Hermione laughed. "Sorry, but you looked funny scrambling around your room, mumbling 'shirt'."

"Heh heh heh. Yeah…" I said, lifting my arm to rifle my hair like I always do when I'm nervous.

"May I ask why you almost called me a 'bloody shit head'?" She asked me sternly. Man she's hot when she looks sternly at me.

"Um, well, I, uh, sort of," I mumbled, turning bright red in the ears, damn ears.

"You see Hermione," Fred cut in from behind her, "Ron had a dream where he was snogging and asking a girl if she would 'marry him under the stars'."

"Bye!" the twins called as they went back to their room.

"Want to take a walk?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Sure." I grabbed a shirt and walked down stairs with Hermione, and out to the garden.

"Can we go into the garden? It's has to be a square mile!" Hermione asked a still shirtless me.

"Yeah, I'd love that." I answered, pulling on my shirt. I was my red 'Go Go Gryffendore' shirt that was a size to small, making my six pack easier to see. They walked together down the walk way.

"I'm tired, can we sit down?" She asks me. It is almost dark now. I nodded and sat down with her.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Wha-was Ithe girl in your dream?"

"Yes." I answered, blushing. My ears had to be red.

"Di-did, you like it? The dream?"

"Yes Hermione. I did." I answered, blushing even redder and turning away.

"Ok."

"Hermione?" I asked. I was going to do it.

"Yes R-" But she was cut off, on account that I had just pressed my lips to hers, forcefully.

Then she did then thing I least expected, kissed back. Pretty soon, She was in my lap, on the dirt bottom of my mum's garden, snogging like theres no tomorrow. Every few minutes we would stop for breath and hug each other, then get back at it. I stopped kissing her and broke away, we smiled at each other. "Hermione," I said, "It's dark outside." She looked up, and indeed, the sky was pitch black, only a sliver of the moon.

"Oh, well, I guess we should head back then…" Hermione sighed as she got back up, I got up with her.

"Which way is back to the burrow?" she asked me.

"I-I, I don't know." I said dumbly.

"Were lost!?"

"Um…no. Not exactly. We are just, lost."

"What do we do!?" She asked me. "We…we…we…wait."I said. Remembering the time that I got lost in the woods while looking for a 'fairy' that Fred had 'seen'. Yeah. Right.

"What should we do?"

"Um…I guess we stay the night here. We could conjure up a blanket and a few pillows." I said.

"Uh, ok. I guess so." And she took out two cotton balls from her jean pocket and put them on the ground in front of her, mumbled a few words, pointed her wand at them, and they turned into a and a pillow and a blanket. "Wow." I stated, again, dumbly.

"Sorry, I don't have any more…" She said, blushing.

"It'll be fine dear." I said, then I pulled out my wand, pointed it up at the sky, and said Accio Jumper.

My 'R' jumper came flying out of the sky and, 'gracefully' landed on my head.

Hermione laughed, and took the jumper off my head, and gave me a little kiss.

"You where it. I'm not cold." I said as she tried to hand my jumper back to me.

"Are you sure?" "Yes, my lovely girlfriend." I replied. "Okay."

Then we cuddled up in the blanket, using the grass as a mattress, and I fell asleep for the first time holding Hermione Granger in my arms. And I had only been asleep for what seemed like a second before I heard a scream. I was mum. "RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY!" Mum screamed.

I woke up, in the garden, with Hermione in my arms, with my jumper on, all curled up to me, and we were in the same bedding. 'Shit' was the only thing going through my mind.

"Mum…" I started, sitting up from my warm girlfriend and faced an angry mum.

" Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, sitting up and, once she saw, mum getting up and brushing her self off. I did the same. "Ronald! Why are you two out here! I could not find you! No note!?"

"Mum, Hermione and I went for a walk, then we…got distracted…and it became dark. We could't find our way back mum! So we had to spend the night here." I explained hopefully.

"It's true Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry we worried you. But we were scared and did't know what else to do. Nothing happened." Hermione said, still finger brushing her hair.

"Well, RONNIE, I believe that next time you could just figure out that this is the strawberry bush that you prune every day, and that home is that way." Mum said as she glared at me.

"Uh, well, I… did't notice that." I said dumbly, blushing because I remembered what I had just done right before that.

"It was dark . I am truly sorry." Hermione said, hugging her. Then I knew that Mum was not mad anymore, Hermione had pulled on the charm. Not that she had't meant the hug, just that she knew that mum can not stay mad at a guest once they give her a hug. It's a weakness.

"It's alright Hermione dear. But YOU Ronnie Bilious Weasley, are still in trouble. Now, go prune the peaches. ALL of them. Then breakfast. Hermione, would you like go eat and shower?"

"Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I stayed with Ron? And clean up later?" Hermione asked.

"Thats fine dear." mum replied and winked at me. Then she left.

"THAT was embarrassing." I mused, turning bright red.

"Do you, want your jumper back?"

"You keep it. It's too small for me anyways and the color looks good on you." I said, blushing even redder.

"Thank you Ron!" She yelled as she hugged me.

"Why so happy?"

"Because, I have always wanted a Weasley jumper. One with a 'R' on it. One that….smells like you." Then she blushed. "God I love you." I muttered before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She kissed back.

"Hermione?" I asked, breaking the kiss for air.

"Yes?" She replied. "Well," I started, gathering my Gryffendore courage, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me to town tonight." I DID IT!

"There is nothing I would like more Ronnie."

"MY NAME IS NOT RONNIE GOD DANM IT!" I yelled.

"Language Ronnie." She replied, following me to the peaches. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

That night at 8:00pm in the burrows kitchen…

There she was, in a simple pair a jeans and my jumper with a pair of red cloth muggle shoes (TOMS) that matched my jumper. She had put her hair up in a lose bun and showered. She had also a neckless on that I had given her two years before, after 3ed year. It had a in little golden charm on it. It was a book, that, if you opened it, said _love _in it. She had seen the word, but I think until last night, I think she thought it meant love as in her love for books, not my love for her. Anyway, I was whirring a pair of new jeans, a button up plaid blue short sleeve shirt and a green jumper slung over my shoulder, my loafers on my feet. "Hey…" I said to her. "Hi." She said back.

"You look really good tonight." I told her. "Thanks. I love my neckless. I…um…get it now. I love you too." She said, blushing and smiling.

"Yeah…well, are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Go where?" mum asked from behind me, arms crossed and her mouth in a tight line.

"Hermione and I are going to town tonight mum. Sorry I did't tell you 'till last minute, but I, forgot to tell you." I said, turning a nice color of red, Hermione turning pink. "Ok, well…. be back by midnight Ronald Bilious Weasley." mum told me, smiling.

She started to turn around, when I decided that it was time to tell-…um…show her about my little secret. I looked at Hermione, her eyes said yes, and just like that, I kissed her. Right in front of my mum. In my kitchen. We kissed with more passion than ever before. I guess we kinda forgot mum was there. Because I, um, well, put my hand a little lower on her back than mum would have liked once or twice. A few minute later, we broke apart, and stared at each other, hand in hand, looking lovingly. Until mum broke the moment by screaming with joy. "Mum!" I yelped, turning a really red shade. "Please don't tell anyone! Well, you can tell dad, but thats it!" I told her, grinning at her grin.

"I won't tell a soul Ronald. I love you dear, have a good night. You can get in as late as thou want as long as I see you at breakfast at, lets say, 10:00." Mum smiled at me, and left. "Wow. I love your mum." Hermione stated as we started walking out the door to dads garage. "Ron," She asked me, "Why are we here?" "Because town is a few miles away and its a muggle town. AKA no floo-ing." I answered, opening the garage door. There was a sedan, magic of corse, but it could drive like a muggle car. "Hop in." In said and opened the passenger door for her, then, (After carefully shutting it), walked to the drivers seat, and started the car, and down the road we went at about 50 mph. "Bilious?" Hermione asked me, laughing slightly.

"Yeah. Thats my middle name. After my uncle Bilious. My fathers brother." I answered, my eyes not leaving the road.

"Thats cute." she said. "Yes you are." I replied, pulling in a parking spot in front of a store that sold muggle death heel shoes like Ginny liked.

"Want to walk?" I asked her. "Yes. We have already eaten, so lets just hang around town for a bit." She answered, taking my hand once we were out of the car and had made sure it was locked, and we walked down the street. There were lights on everything. There were dresses and jewelry, muggle weapons and knives, a beauty parlor, a clothing shop, and other stuff. It was dark, quit it, and pretty. "Well, do you want to get in the car and go somewhere special?" I asked. "Yes Ron, I would." She replied. we then went to a hill, high above the town. And got out and sat on the roof. I had't realized that it was the 4th of July, and all the juggles where shooting these things called 'fire-works' into the air. It was very romantic. Then, she looked at me, and I looked at her. We had a silent conversation and then both leaned in, and the best part of the night began. We were still sitting there snogging on the roof of my fathers car, her in sitting beside me, one of my hands on her hip, the other on her soft face. She had both of her hands grabbing my neck in order to kiss me harder. The fire-works had stopped long ago, and we could't care less.

*FIN* 333 Love you Ron!


End file.
